Watch Me
by Little Liger
Summary: AU. Ike and Micaiah are college students living normal lives. They become close after revealing their feelings to one another. However, Ike may leave her behind for something else. I think my editor went MIA
1. Car Ride

Hi guys! Little Liger studios here with my first ever story. This is in AU but they still live on Tellius, they have Crimea, Daien, etc... you know. They're just a bit more modern than we know and love. This story was inspired by "Love is Psychotic" by TheSilverandGoldDragon. Read this fic guys as the author did a darn good job on it and you can see where my inspiration came from too.

Now I'm re-uploading the chapters with edits made by my editor (redundant?) MangaMan3000. I really thank him a lot for doing this for me. So now, without further adieu, Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: LLS does NOT own Fire Emblem, that is Intelligent System and Nintendo. I just play the games.

* * *

Micaiah plopped down onto the couch in her living room with a plate of toast in her hands. She pulled out a book from her bag and set it in front of her, taking a bite into the golden brown bread. She hadn't finished studying last night before her exam, and even though she was sure she would pass, Micaiah wanted to reassure herself that she knew the material.

The sun was just beginning its morning ascent when Micaiah slammed the book shut. She walked into the kitchen and put her plate in the sink, which made a small clang. Her stepmother, Alona, emerged from a hallway with a small yawn before looking at her daughter.

"Are you ready for class?" she mumbled. Micaiah nodded her head and turned on her heel, striding toward the couch.

"And I'm assuming Sothe is on his way?" Alona asked.

"Not this time mom . . ." Micaiah started. "He had something to take care of before school today, so I've got another ride coming though." Micaiah saw her stepmother raise an eyebrow and grinned back. "You know him. I'll be fine."

Alona just shook her head, obviously fine with the response. She began to make herself something to eat while Micaiah grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the various channels on the screen.

"So . . . who _is_ picking you up?" Alona asked. Micaiah groaned at her stepmother's question, but answered it nonetheless.

"Ike. He's the only one other than Sothe who's up this early in the morning," said Micaiah. "He should be here soon."

The silver-haired girl turned and looked at the woman in the kitchen. Alona sighed while looking at her stepdaughter.

'_At least she __has__ a ride,__'_ she thought. "Is he bringing you home too?" she asked turning to the toaster that just popped out her breakfast. Micaiah was slightly startled by the question.

"No. I'm going to the library and then Sothe and I are going over to his house for a while. I'm going to walk home from there," she spoke softly.

Micaiah saw her mother shake her head as a knock sounded from the door. The silver-haired teen jumped from the couch and opened the door to find Ike standing there.

The blue-haired male was staring down at her with his blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with the word "Marines" printed in black on the front. A pair of dark blue jeans was fitted slightly above his hips with a plain brown belt around it. His shirt was tucked in, and not surprisingly, he wasn't wearing a coat despite the cold.

Micaiah felt a blush creep onto her face and immediately dropped her gaze to his feet.

"Aren't you cold?" Ike asked beckoning to the falling snow behind him.

Micaiah half-frowned at him and ran back inside the house to grab a pure white coat from her room. She closed the door quickly and grabbed her bag and school ID and walked back to Ike, who was still standing near the doorway. He smirked again before fishing into his pocket, pulling out keys with a ring.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. The girl nodded and followed him outside, saying bye to her stepmother before walking out into the snow. It actually didn't look too bad outside; the snow had yet to stick to the roads or the grass in her yard, which was a good sign.

Micaiah huddled herself close as the cold air gnawed at her face. Ike was a couple of paces behind her, as if he was watching as she looked around at the snow. Micaiah looked at the driveway to her right to see Ike's black truck sitting there. It loomed above her, and she knew she would have trouble getting in this thing. She walked to the passenger's side and opened the door once Ike unlocked it.

The blue-haired man watched as she climbed into the truck, tossing in her bag before hopping up and unknowingly grabbing a hand that was placed there. Ike pulled her up with ease and laughed softly at her. The truck roared to life when he turned the key; once he was out of the driveway, he sped off down the street.

Micaiah gave him a nervous smile when he looked at her. He smiled back before speaking again.

"Do you listen to music?" the man asked. Micaiah responded with a nod. "You can turn the radio on if you want." She just looked at him.

"Why do you ask?" she asked. She pressed a button and a soft melody sounded from the stereo. She pressed another one and found a station that was playing her favorite band. Micaiah sat back down and listened to the song being played. She quickly glanced over at Ike and saw him shrug very lightly.

"I guess . . . I don't know. It was quiet," he said. His voiced trailed slightly as he spoke.

"Oh . . ." Micaiah said quietly. She turned and looked out the truck window and saw all of the other people driving around. Something told Micaiah that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Whew, that looks much better than before. Once again thanks to MangaMan... see you all next chapter.


	2. Library and flying books

Okay... so I'm re-uploading chapter 2 as well. This also looks good, so I don't wanna hear any complaining (I probably will anyway) guys. Read and Review and maybe I'll give you a virtual cookie... maybe a cake (or pie if you like those more) if I really like your review.

Disclaimer: LLS doesn't own Fire Emblem, if we did; Ike would have lived happily on Tellius and MicaiahxSothe wouldn't be canon. (well, it would be... but IkexMicaiah would have been another option)

* * *

Ike pulled into an open parking space close to a giant university. A large sign stood before him that read 'University of Tellius' in large letters. He sighed as he turned to face Micaiah, who was snoozing peacefully beside him. His hand lingered on the keys as a smirk found its way onto his features. He moved his hand away from the keys and placed it on the wheel and tapped it quickly but firmly. The truck's response was a loud honk that echoed through the morning air.

Micaiah awoke with a start, shrieking as she looked around for the source of the noise. She stopped when she saw Ike smiling and chuckling beside her while pointing outside. Her eyes widened when she realized they were at their destination.

Both Ike and Micaiah got out quickly and walked side by side as they approached the campus. Multiple students glowered at the pair as the two walked by them; obviously they weren't morning people like Ike.

The silver-haired woman stopped in front of one of the university's large buildings and looked at Ike with an unreadable expression; he gave her a similar look in return. A small silence pervaded the area around them before either mustered the courage to say anything.

"So . . ." Micaiah started. "Thank you for the ride, and the wake-up call." She growled at the last part, in which Ike chuckled. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"It was no problem. Your house wasn't too far off my normal route anyway," he said. She smiled back. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

Micaiah shrugged. In the distance, she could see her friends walking up to her and Ike.

"Maybe . . ." she replied quietly. "Bye, Ike." The blue-haired man gave one last-longing glance at Micaiah before walking off in another direction, waving bye to her as he did.

--

Ike and Micaiah rarely saw each other for the rest of the day, and the only time they did was during their lunch period, and they only waved to each other. Ike was focusing on his minor and major while Micaiah had been focusing on getting her cores out of the way. By the end of the day, Micaiah was settling into a chair at the library to write a report for her history class while Sothe watched her.

The silver-haired girl flipped through the pages absent-mindedly, eyes scanning small bits of information as she went. She would look up occasionally at the green-haired male sitting across from her, slightly annoyed that he was entertained at her situation. Micaiah grabbed a notebook and chucked it at him, but threw it a little too high and hard; she was never known for having good aim.

They both heard a grunt not long after the flying object sailed in between bookshelves. Sothe decided to run and hide in fear of getting blamed for what happened. Micaiah felt too guilty to do much of anything but take a look at the damage.

She got up from her chair and walked over to where the grunt sounded. She rounded a corner in between a pair of bookshelves and saw her blue-haired stalker rubbing his head while holding her notebook in his hand. Micaiah let a small "eep" slip from her lips, but it was just enough for the man to acknowledge her existence. All he had to do was point at the notebook with a raised eyebrow; she sheepishly walked up to him and grabbed her projectile.

"Sorry . . ." she mumbled to the man. Ike stood in his spot, keeping silent for a few seconds. Micaiah heard his footsteps walking away from her and knew he was mad. How in Tellius was she going to fix this mess?! She could feel Sothe's hand on her shoulder, but she just stood there like a statue, not moving, not blinking, and not speaking.

"Good move," Sothe commented jokingly. Micaiah punched his chest at the remark.

--

The ride to Sothe's house was eerily silent. The only thing keeping Micaiah from a breakdown was the sweet melody of the music in the car. She was listening intently to the lyrics of each song, and was beginning to take her mind off of Ike as the house appeared in the distance.

The silver-haired woman looked at the sky once the car stopped, an orange and purple streaked sky setting the mood. It was nearing late-evening, and should be on her way back home by now. She said her goodbyes to Sothe and headed down the street. She would certainly not have an easy night, and thought about calling Ike to apologize.

"No, that might complicate the problem," she thought aloud. "I should call anyway. I mean, it's the right thing to do, and he might not have heard me earlier." Micaiah juggled that possibility around in her head as she turned down onto her street and into her driveway.

Alona's car was sitting in the space already; maybe her boss gave her a vacation. Alona greeted her stepdaughter when she stepped inside, the smell of steak wafting through the air. Micaiah noted that Alona used different spices this time. She threw her bag down in front of the couch before throwing herself onto the sofa.

Dinner rolled by quickly for Micaiah; indeed, her stepmother had used a couple of different spices this time around, but the unique blend kept the woman glued to her plate. Alona attempted at conversation only once, but that was cut short by the blunt answers coming from the silver-haired woman across from her.

'_Maybe I should call Ike . . ._' Micaiah thought.

* * *

Yus... Ike getting hit on the head was quite necessary for next chapter. So, what did you guys think? Did my editor do his job well? Hopefully the edit for next chapter will be finished soon as well. Just hold tight and review please? I really love it when you guys do that.


	3. Phone Call

Now the third chapter has been edited and here it is. I've been working long and hard on this for you guys so please do review. Makes me a happy person. Also, talking scenes aren't my forte…

Disclaimer: LLS only wishes she could own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Ike awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, the loud guitar and drums working their way to the blue-haired male's ears. He groaned and rolled over on his bed and reached out for his night stand, skimming the surface aimlessly in his search for the device. He sat up and looked to his left where the phone's dim light was seen. Ike sighed and grabbed the phone; he answered quickly without bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello?" Ike mumbled. He sounded like he was sick, and apparently the caller thought so too.

"Ike? Are you okay?" the voice spoke softly. He immediately indentified its owner as Micaiah

"Micaiah? I'm fine, you just woke me up. But, what's wrong? Do you need a ride to class again?" He heard the silver-haired girl giggle at him before she responded.

"No, I don't. Sorry for waking you up." There was a small silence until Micaiah spoke again. "Ike, are you mad at me?" she blurted.

"Why would I be mad at you? There's no reason for me to be," he answered softly.

"But you didn't say anything at the li-" she almost finished before Ike intervened

"You thought I was mad? I just found what I was looking for and left, that's all." His voice was soft as he spoke, as if he was trying to calm a crying child. Micaiah felt a smile grow on her face.

"Is that all you needed to talk about? Do you want me to talk for a while longer?" he asked.

"No, but thanks for the offer," she replied. "You need your sleep and so do I."

"All right. See you later," Ike said. Micaiah whispered bye to him before hanging up.

Silence took over the room as Micaiah rolled onto her bed. Her heart was at ease now that she really knew Ike's thoughts. It was an odd feeling though, like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. But why was she feeling this way? Micaiah groaned and shrugged it off for the time being.

"I'll ask Sothe about it tomorrow," she mumbled as her body fell into a deep sleep.

--

Ike stood up from his bed and stretched out the knots in his body. He was no longer in the mood for sleep after talking with Micaiah, and decided that forcing himself would be pointless. The blue-haired man walked out of his bedroom and into the small living room that comprised of his apartment. His thoughts were lingering on the conversation with the silver-haired woman while he navigated his way through the dark room and to the couch. He sat down with a sigh, wondering what on Tellius was wrong with him. For one reason or another, he couldn't get Micaiah out of his thoughts, and it was beginning to irritate him.

"I guess I'll have to talk to Micaiah tomorrow. I wonder if she's feeling the same thing I am," he thought aloud. His eyes were starting to feel heavy again. "Damn it, I'm sleepy," he said with a yawn. "Guess I'll just crash in here." He laid his head on the armrest of his couch and yawned again before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

--

_Ike was walking around __one of__ the main __buildings__ of __the __u__niversity but something didn't feel right. He felt like something was missing__;__ something __that was__ important to him. He sighed and looked around for his missing object, only seeing several faceless men and women. A strange force __dragged__ Ike around the building, passing by several rooms and various people he knew. _

_Finally__,__ it all stopped. There he was, in front of the door that hid whatever he was searching for. __Ike__ reached for the doorknob and turned it slightly before pushing it and walking __inside__. All that was behind the door was a room with plain white walls and a small table with a chair __placed__ in the __center__. _

_Someone was sitting in the chair__, __their body__ and head __concealed__ by a __medium-sized__ cloak. The figure was __small__, __so__ Ike assumed it to be a woman__,__ and walked up to her slowly with an outstretched arm. The cloaked figure seemed to notice him and turned around to __face the man__._

"_Ike . . ." the voice called to him in a __soft and serene tone__. __The male__ swallowed his saliva._

'_What is wrong with me?__' __Ike__ thought. __'__I don't even know who this is__,__ so why am I drooling over her?!__' __T__hese thoughts stopped when the hooded figure removed __their__ hood, revealing silver hair and golden eyes. _

"_Micaiah . . ." __said Ike softly__. __H__e __placed__ a hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. She almost looked __as if she was in__ a trance._

"_Ike . . ." she repeated __in__ the same calming voice. _

"_Wh-what are you doing here? Where the hell are we?" __he said slightly panicked__._

_Micaiah didn't answer __his question__. Instead__,__ she seemed more content with putting her head against his chest, her __small and delicate__ hands grabbing his __large and rougher ones__. She __began__ humming a tune, __one that__ Ike was more than familiar with. It was then __that__ he realized what was going on. _

_Ike__ lowered his face towards __Micaiah's__ and pecked the top of her head. She looked up at him with eyes that looked longing__,__ as if she had been waiting for this moment__ her entire life. __Both began to move closer to each other, their faces now only inches apart__. __They paused briefly, but then proceeded as normal, and went in for a kiss, their lips literally only centimeters apart._

_And then . . ._

--

Ike shot up and looked around him, covering his ears with his hands. Nothing was there except him, his phone and the couch.

"How long was I out?" he said to himself. He picked up his cell phone and shut off the alarm. "It's four in the morning. My, how time flies."

The blue-haired man ran to his room and got dressed quickly, barely remembering to put on deodorant. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of his apartment; he got to his truck and started it quickly without a second thought. Several other people in the building saw him rushing around. It was anybody's guess as to why he was in such a hurry.

* * *

Well, my sincerest apologies to my editor for the prior contents of this A/N. I just copied and pasted without looking at the contents. He did a really good job with this one and I can't believe I made him think I didn't like the work he's done here, so sorry. I'm also not that good at dream sequences as I just now learned. You guys know the drill, you've read now please do me a favor and review. I like feedback.


	4. Apartment

_-Ike- _

I walked down the hallway at the end of my class today. I decided that I would go home and just relax. I had no plans for tonight, and wasn't going to make any now. Then again, maybe I could have Micaiah come over. I've been meaning to talk to her alone, so I guess it couldn't hurt to ask. First I would have to find out where she was, and unfortunately, she was most likely in class.

I shook my head as I walked down a hallway and exited the four-story building, entering into the cold and snowy atmosphere. I looked around the courtyard to see several people I knew hanging out before heading back home to work on Goddess knows what.

I sighed and sat down on a bench near the hall of Micaiah's class, waiting for her to come out. I had a couple of friends join me there to pass the time as I waited. People like Jill and Boyd sat around and told stories of their afternoons and such. I wasn't too interested in such trivial matters at the moment. All I wanted to know was why I was having strange thoughts about one woman; a woman who I've known since I was a small child. Talking to her seemed to be the only answer.

A large group of people began walking out of the building while I was lost in thought. Most of the people in the group were freshman getting out of class for the day; Micaiah was one of many young men and women to messily file out of the building. She caught sight of me and began walking towards me without so much as looking at her other friends.

_-Micaiah-_

I walked out of the university hall as quickly as my legs would carry me. Then I caught sight of him, the one man I wanted to talk to. Ike.

I walked over to him slowly, almost like I was trying to approach a scared animal. He looked at me with soft but serious blue eyes; I wondered how he could have both emotions showing at simultaneously. Shrugging it off, I took a seat beside him and set my books down. I greeted him with a smile, and he smiled back.

"Did you need something, Micaiah?" he asked, breaking the small silence between us.

"Not really," I replied.

"Oh . . . ," his voice trailed. I saw a hint of what looked like hurt flash across his face and, feeling bad, I spoke again.

"It's a nice day, Ike," I said looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He took a look at the dark grey sky and the falling leaves of autumn that surrounded the area around the both of us. "Micaiah, can I ask you a question?" I quirked an eyebrow at the change in topic, but nodded regardless. His face changed from calm and serious to completely serious in the blink of an eye. It was kind of intimidating, to tell the truth.

"Well, I was wondering," he started before clearing his throat, "would you like to come over to my place for a while? I mean, if you don't have other plans tonight?"

I could feel a blush creeping onto my face, and apparently Ike could see it. His lips curved upwards into a small smile, which made me blush even more, and more quickly too. My mind drifted into thought of the scene: me and Ike in his apartment, together and all alone. I wonder if my mom would mind.

"I'd love to, but why tonight? It's gonna get cold, and it's supposed to snow some more." He shrugged.

"I just want to confirm something. And if the cold is an issue, I can always _drive _you home," he answered, putting emphasis on 'drive' like I thought that he couldn't. It didn't matter though.

He fished his keys out of his pocket and began walking to his truck . . . without waiting for me! I grabbed my bag and ran after him, yelling his name as I did. He purposely ignored me as he opened his truck door and climbed in; at least he unlocked the other door for me.

--

The car ride to Ike's apartment was fairly quiet. Neither of them really talked much, and the silence was starting to make Micaiah anxious. What did Ike have to talk to her about? Her thoughts were interrupted by one thing; the thing that made her cringe in embarrassment while Ike suppressed a laugh. Her stomach growled. The silver-haired woman's cheeks flushed once more and Ike smiled at her.

"You like pizza?" Ike asked cheerfully. Micaiah nodded in response. "All right, I'll order something up when we get there."

"What about your cell phone? Can't you order it on the way _to _your place?" Micaiah argued. Ike shook his head.

"I think you can wait. Besides, it's more fun this way." Micaiah huffed while Ike just chuckled and continued driving.

When they arrived at the apartment complex, Micaiah looked in wonder; the landscaping around the area was beautiful, and the building before her was better than she expected. She could hear Ike laughing quietly as he stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door. The silver-haired girl followed suit, and was soon walking beside him into an elevator next to the main building.

She walked out when the double doors opened and revealed the second floor to the pair. She followed the blue-haired man to a door with the number '7' on it. He put a key into the keyhole and opened the door, beckoning for her to enter first.

'_So he does have some manners after all__,'_ she thought as she took in the scenery around her.

The living room had a fairly simple layout to her. A soft looking couch sat a couple of feet in front of a semi-small television. A drawer with a lamp on top sat beside it, and a desk sat in one corner with papers cluttered all around it. An entrance to the kitchen was seen next to the desk, and a small coffee table with two distinct remotes on top separated the television and couch.

Behind her, Ike had picked up a phone and began ordering the pizza.

"What do you like?" he asked. She gave him a funny glance. "Pizza?". She nodded knowingly before responding,

"Anything's fine really." She walked over to his couch after he nodded. Ike joined her soon after and turned to face her, his facial expression once again serious. She gulped and looked into his cobalt-blue eyes, which showed an emotion Micaiah couldn't identify.

Ike moved and placed one of his large hands on one of her small shoulders, putting on a small grin as he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Micaiah, I don't really know how to start this, so I'll just jump to the point," he began. "I can't seem to get you off my mind. I'm not really sure what it is, but I thought maybe you would know." She responded with a soft smile.

"Ike, I've been having the same thing happen to me," said Micaiah. "Honestly, I thought I would get over it, but so far that hasn't happened. Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"I don't know. It's a little odd that we would both be thinking about each other constantly. It means something, but what exactly that is, I'm not sure."

"Maybe . . . we think of each other as something more than friends?" she suggested. Ike's response was a simple head shake.

"Why would we think more of each other than we always have? We've been friends forever. It doesn't make sense."

"It's just a theory, Ike!" Micaiah yelled. The outburst took him by surprise; she had raised her voice to him. Micaiah quickly raised a hand over her mouth, realizing that she let her emotions get the better of her.

"I'm . . . sorry," she mumbled. Ike squeezed one of her shoulders gently and consoled her as best as he could.

"Hey, it's okay Micaiah," he spoke softly. "Now, you think we both might think of each other as more than friends. What exactly led you to this conclusion?" She looked up at him, meeting his eyes with a grin.

"I . . . don't really know. Honestly, that was just a shot in the dark. But . . . ," she trailed, "but I had a dream last night, and you were in it. And . . . we were together in a park, laughing and holding each other close. I had my head in your chest, and your arms were wrapped around me tight. I think we would've kissed if I hadn't woken up."

Ike mentally slapped himself at Micaiah's description. "I had a similar dream too," he said. "Except . . . we were at school, and it was really eerie. Our faces got pretty close before I woke up. You kept mumbling my name."

Micaiah put her hand to her chin in thought. "Should we . . . ?" she started. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You know . . . start dating? Maybe we just need to be together for awhile. Maybe we'll find some sort of connection, or a reason for the dreams."

"It's worth a shot," Ike replied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Micaiah looked to it hopefully. "Pizza's here."

Ike let out a small laugh when Micaiah licked her lips in anticipation. A small 'yes' escaped her mind as the blue-haired man walked to the door to retrieve their first dinner together.


	5. Pizza

Well here we are. Finally a little bit of romance actually picking up here. I have the entire rest of this story (and part of it's possible sequel) already plotted out. So hopefully this will help with the overall story flow. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review for me please. This chapter has been edited now.

Disclaimer: LLS does not, can not, and will not own Fire Emblem. If we did, support conversations in Radiant Dawn would have been much better.

* * *

Ike closed the door behind him with his foot as he walked back his and Micaiah's dinner. He carried two pizzas boxes in his arms with a bottle of soda sat sitting harmlessly on top of them. Micaiah smiled as he walked back into the living area and set the food down onto the coffee table. Ike walked into the kitchen behind them and took out some dishes for their dinner. He returned with two plates, a bottle of water, and a small drinking glass. He handed her a plate and the drinking glass before opening a box. The smell of the pizza wafted through the air, and Micaiah had to control her mouth from watering.

"So . . . ," she started, "aren't you going to get some pop too?" Ike shook his head softly before taking a big bite into his first slice of pizza.

"It's not healthy," he replied. Micaiah snickered, and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. The silver-haired woman pointed at his pizza and he smirked. "Just because I eat pizza every once a month doesn't mean I can do the same for soda," he replied.

The couple ate in silence for most of the night; Micaiah would occasionally glance at Ike and vice versa. It was an awkward feeling for the two to get used to; both of them had seen a "normal" relationship after all. Two people who started dating five minutes ago are already on each other like they were beasts! It was a truly disgusting thought, and both of them were thankful that the other wasn't like that.

Ike cleared his throat after a few more minutes of silence and glanced over to Micaiah with a smirk on his face. She looked over at him with cheese hanging out of her mouth and a look of embarrassment and curiosity apparent on her face.

"When do you plan to go home?" he asked softly. Micaiah shrugged in response. "How about once you finish your pizza?" he offered, pointing to the last slice of pizza in her box.

The silver-haired woman glared at him, knowing that he'd already finished his food. Ike had always been a fast eater; he said something about learning to eat quickly in the military, and Micaiah didn't doubt that. Eventually, she nodded and took a bite out of her last slice.

Ike scooted closer to her, breathing down her neck once he was close enough. Micaiah looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and felt his strong arms wrap around her slim waist. She decided to play along and put her slice of pizza down before setting her head on his muscled chest, which startled him slightly. Her head rose and fell with each deep breath Ike took, and she could feel his heart beating quickly inside his chest.

"Are you feeling all right, Ike?" she asked after a couple of minutes had passed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded. "I just wanted to hold you. Something in the back of my mind told me to, so I am."

Ike gave Micaiah a light squeeze. She smiled and relaxed further into the man's hold. Ike leaned down on the couch a bit, and was almost lying flat on his back now. He took in another deep breath.

"Are you comfortable?" he said. Ike felt her nod.

"I am. It's a weird feeling truth be told, but I like it," she responded. "You're very good at making someone comfortable without getting intimate." Ike chuckled, making Micaiah's head bounce off his chest slightly.

"Did you want to go home now?" The silver-haired girl nodded again and attempted to sit up through Ike's grip. She didn't get very far before Ike forced her back down into another short hug

'_Curse those muscles of his_,' she thought. Finally, the blue-haired man sat up, bringing Micaiah with him, and strode for the door.

--

It was cold and silent in the truck on drive back. Micaiah looked out the window to see the late autumn snow falling around them. It was weird to her, but then again autumn snow had a way of making people think like that. She sighed before turning to face Ike.

"Can you pick me up for class tomorrow?" she asked. Ike didn't look away from the road, but he smiled softly.

"Is your normal ride not able to get you tomorrow?" he asked back.

"No, I just wanted to ride with you again . . ." Micaiah replied. Ike chuckled, turning a corner as he did.

"Sure . . . just make sure you're ready before 6:00."

Micaiah nodded and looked out the window again. This time her neighborhood was seen basking in the light snow. It seemed Ike preferred a quick way to get to Micaiah's house; either that or he just didn't like driving in the snow.

The silver-haired woman sighed again and turned back to face Ike. She made sure that she had everything she brought with her, and once satisfied, she sat back and enjoyed the last few minutes she had with Ike for the day.

The blue-haired male parked in Micaiah's driveway and looked at her with azure eyes and a content feeling in his chest, which made the woman smile sheepishly at him. He gestured for her to stay put and jumped out of his truck. Micaiah just watched him stalk over to her side and open her door.

"Now you can get out . . ." he said.

Micaiah made a face before slowly climbing out with her bag in tow. Ike closed the door and followed her up to her house. She turned to face him with a look of curiosity. Ike responded by giving her a quick hug,

"See you tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

"Bye, Ike," she responded.

The blue-haired man turned and walked slowly back to his truck. A chill wind blew and Micaiah, who had just pulled out her house keys, fumbled with them before dropping them. She could faintly hear Ike's chuckling as he entered the truck and started the engine. A growl escaped her cold lips as she knelt to find her keys.

Micaiah rose and opened her door with no troubles, but she didn't enter the house immediately. Instead, she looked in the driveway and saw Ike still sitting there. She guessed he was waiting for her to get inside before leaving, and did leave once she entered the house.

Micaiah walked into the living room to find her stepmother asleep on the couch, stifling a giggle as she walked to her room. She threw her bag on her bed, shut her door, and then threw herself next to her bag. Immediately she dug through her bag for her phone; she needed to tell Sothe he wouldn't have to pick her up tomorrow.

When Sothe answered though, he sounded somewhat distressed.

"Micaiah, please make this quick," he answered.

"Uh, Sothe, did I call at the wrong time?"

"No, not at all. You needed to talk to me?"

Micaiah sat pondering what could have been going on with her friend before replying. "Ike is picking me up tomorrow, so you don't have to drop by okay?"

Sothe sounded taken aback.

"What do you mean? Am I missing something?" he said; he sounded a bit worse than when he answered the phone.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? Later, Sothe."

* * *

Alright, now that was the ending I was looking for. After plotting out the whole rest of this story it just seems easier to know where I should actually end chapter after chapter and it certainly makes everything flow just a bit better. Now please read and review guys.

Also guys, concerning my inexperience with writing romance, tell me how I'm doing there. I need to know if you guys like my style of writing romance or not. Until next chapter!


	6. Revelation

This chapter and the next one are meant to be a little on the short side. They are important, but at the same time, not really needed. More or less, fillers and character development. So I hope you enjoy these two and come chapter 8, the story will pick back up. Edited by MangaMan3000, thank you!

_-Sothe-_

I pulled my hood over my head this morning. Instead of the snow I had been used to seeing, I was being greeted by its cousin: rain. It was a nice change, really; I had always liked the rain more anyways. I held back a light chuckle at this thought and sat down on one of the benches outside one of the university halls. I was just waiting for class to start, and for Micaiah to show up.

All I had been thinking about was Micaiah and what she said to me last night. What did she mean? Did Ike all of a sudden have a much more important spot in her heart than me? It kind of worried me to tell the truth.

To me, Ike was just another guy that might hurt Micaiah. I don't want her to get hurt. Then again, I also don't want to seem like I was trying to control her life. I guess it's just instinct for me to worry about my childhood friend.

I jumped up from my spot on the bench when I saw Micaiah standing in the parking lot, standing next to a large, black truck. She was talking to someone inside of it, laughing.

'_Must be Ike's . . .' _I began making my way over to her with that thought.

Micaiah stole a glance in my direction, quickly realizing I was approaching, and turned to face me. She was smiling and waving. Her voice called out to me softly,

"Sothe, what are you up to?" she spoke ever so joyfully.

I looked to the other side of the truck to see the driver's door open and a large male step out. Ike faced Micaiah and me with a small smile on his lips. He gave me a sideways glance and I flinched. He seemed angry about something.

After what felt like an eternity of staring into his blue eyes, Micaiah broke the silence. . . .

--

"So . . . shall we?" Micaiah said, gesturing to the building behind them.

Ike broke eye contact with Sothe and looked down at Micaiah. Another smile graced his lips, and with one motion, he walked off towards another part of the building. Both of them watched the blue-haired man leave before facing each other.

"Okay, so what's going on between you two?" he said almost instantly. Micaiah sighed and looked up into Sothe's face. Her eyes showed happiness but mixed with a hint of what Sothe thought was fear.

"Well . . . I was talking to Ike last night and well . . . you see . . ." Micaiah was troubled to find the right words. "Ike and I are dating now!" she blurted suddenly.

Sothe's expression changed from one of annoyance to one of worry and something Micaiah couldn't place quite quickly. She knew he was angry at her, his face told her that much, but the silver-haired woman couldn't figure out why.

"Did you say you were dating him, Micaiah?" Sothe asked. Micaiah nodded. "Why not someone a little bit closer to your own age?" She shrugged.

"He's sweet and loving. We are already very close, and he's only a few years older than I am, Sothe," she responded. Sothe growled and walked away, already tired of arguing with the silver-haired woman.

Sothe left Micaiah behind and decided to ignore her for the rest of the day, not even bothering to say 'Hi' in the hallways when their paths managed to cross. Micaiah tried talking to him, only for him to run off in some random direction. She was ready to cry by the end of the day. Sothe, however, decided he would speak with Ike on this matter.

He found the blue-haired man lying on the grass in a courtyard of the university with a book in his hands. Sothe stalked up to him silently, hoping to catch him off guard. Ike heard his feet rustling the grass, however, and when Sothe jumped to tackle him, Ike simply rolled out of the way, countering by jumping on his attacker and pinning him effortlessly to the ground. This caused Sothe to attempt at struggling with a growl.

"You're Micaiah's friend, correct? What do you want here?" Ike asked, not letting his grip loosen. Sothe continued to struggle until Ike forced more of his weight onto him. With a yelp of pain, he responded.

"I want to talk to you a-about Micaiah," he managed to say with the large male crushing him.

Ike loosened his grip slowly, getting off of the green-haired male. Sothe huffed and rubbed his now sore arms where Ike had pinned him.

"What about her?" Ike asked once he took a seat on a nearby bench. Sothe joined him on the bench, answering once he was comfortable. He faced the man and spoke.

"This isn't the place to talk about it. I don't want anyone to hear this, especially not her. Can we meet up at the coffee shop down the road?" Ike raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Sure. I shall meet you there?" Sothe nodded and both men stood, grabbing their bags and walking off towards their vehicles.

* * *

Well, how was it? Now we'll be getting to some drama next chapter. I hate drama, but what's a good relationship without a little drama here and there, huh? You all know the drill by now, review please and I will give you 'I love IkeMicaiah' t-shirts and cookies. Good job on the edit MangaMan. See you next chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fire Emblem, so quit asking.

* * *


	7. A little talk

Okay... another short one and then we're back to normal length chapters. So I hope you enjoy this. It's not that great in my opinion but I'll say it again, what's a good romance without a little drama? Read and Review por favor? Edited now so it should look better.

* * *

The coffee shop was relatively empty when Ike entered. He hadn't seen Sothe's car in the parking lot when he arrived, so he picked a spot for the two to sit: a nice corner of the café with only one table. Two chairs sat on either side of the small table and green leather lined the seats nicely, which fit the content mood of the café. Ike took a seat and leaned back slightly in his chair.

"The sooner we get this finished, the faster I can talk to Micaiah," Ike mused softly. He didn't have to wait long for the green-haired man to arrive.

Ike waved his hand to get Sothe's attention, which the green-haired male caught and made his way over to him. Both men put on serious looks when Sothe sat, only relaxing when someone came to take orders.

"Why are you and Micaiah together?" Sothe demanded when their waitress disappeared.

"Do we need a reason? You're not her father, Sothe. I assume that I didn't need permission to date your friend," he replied calmly.

"I don't want you to hurt her. She's not your type."

"And how would you know that?! She happens to think very highly of me."

Sothe scoffed, "Why would she think highly of someone like you?"

"What do you mean "someone like me"? I'm not the one freaking out because my best friend found love with someone besides me!" Ike countered; he was starting to lose his temper with the proud green-haired man before him.

"I'm not freaking out about it. I'm worried about my friend's safety. I don't trust you, Ike."

Ike slammed a fist onto the table, causing it to shake violently. The noise attracted the attention of the few other patrons in the shop. An awkward silence fell on the two men. Sothe shifted in his seat.

"S-sorry . . ." Ike muttered. He shifted in a similar manner to Sothe's, his eyes meeting the younger man's with a look of distrust.

"Ike, I know what you want from Micaiah," Sothe started, not meeting Ike's gaze. "I know about your history. That is, I know what you plan to do once you graduate. When I say that you might hurt Micaiah, _that_ is what I'm talking about." Sothe looked up at Ike at this moment.

A young woman carried a tray with two cups sitting on top of it. The woman had a bright smile on her face as she set the cups next to the gentlemen and left without a word. Sothe again turned his gaze to Ike. The other man's eyes had a look of understanding in them now. Sothe knew he had hit home with his statement.

"I promise you, Sothe, I won't hurt Micaiah," said Ike. "Now, I think it's time for me to go and prove it to you." Ike stood up, placed a small amount of money on the table, and swiftly walked out of the shop.

Sothe watched him leave before taking a sip of his coffee and relaxing. Hopefully now, at least, Ike would be able to understand how Sothe feels.

--

Ike sat at home thinking about the talk he had with Sothe mere hours ago. He was sprawled out on his couch in blue sweat pants and a burgundy football jersey(1). He wondered if he should talk to Micaiah about the conversation, but at the same time, wondered if it was right to explain the situation to her.

Ike had a football game on for background noise as he picked up his phone. It only took one ring for Micaiah to answer.

"Hello?" she said tiredly.

"What's wrong, Micaiah?" Ike asked; he heard her sniff before mumbling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, baby. Just a little exhausted. Today was a bit rough wasn't it?" She giggled softly when she spoke, attempting to lighten up the conversation.

Ike snorted, "You have _no _idea. Your friend asked me for a private conversation earlier. . ." His voice trailed near the end.

"W-what did you talk about, Ike?" Micaiah asked hesitantly.

"You . . ."

* * *

Footnote1: Before the edit... the Sooners were playing their way into the national championship game where they lost epically. Anyways, Ike is representing me from the night I wrote this so just wanted to clarify that.

Again, sorry so much for the shortness. I probably could've made it longer but I ran out of ideas, so I stopped it on a cliffhanger. Review guys. Thanksokaybye!


	8. Argument

Micaiah couldn't believe her ears when Ike spoke to her. She couldn't think about why the two men would argue about her. That is, until Ike told her the exact reason.

"What . . . did he say to you?" Micaiah asked nervously. She knew Sothe would be the one to ruin a relationship by running his big mouth.

"Well . . . he never really said anything out of line . . ." explained Ike, but was interrupted by Micaiah's seemingly angry voice.

"Ike, you're lying to me. Here's how I know. Sothe _always_ says something out of line when he's angry. He always has, Ike. It's just in his nature." She could hear the blue-haired man laughing softly. "This is not a laughing matter, Ike. Now please tell me what he said." Ike obeyed her orders without question.

"Well, the only thing that actually bothered me was when he said I wasn't your type," replied Ike; he thought he heard Micaiah's jaw hit the ground before she responded.

"He said that?!" yelled Micaiah. "Ike, I'm sorry; that's not proper. Do you want me to talk to him?" Ike shook his head, even though the silver-haired woman couldn't see him over the phone.

"Micaiah, this is me and Sothe's business. I don't want you getting involved in this." The couple sighed simultaneously.

"But Ike, he's my friend, so I should at least tell him to leave us alone," offered Micaiah.

"I can handle it. He's just a boy looking for something to scream about." Micaiah sighed when she realized she was defeated.

Micaiah leaned back on her bed, looking at her surroundings: simple white walls, and a lamp that sat innocently on a nightstand beside her. There were several boxes lined up along her walls. She wasn't finished with those yet, although she hoped to be within the next few days.

The silver-haired woman sighed. Ike hadn't said anything in a few seconds, but Micaiah could still make out his soft breathing.

"Hey, Ike, are you still there?" she whispered to him. Ike grunted in response; he sounded preoccupied with something.

"Ike . . . ?" she tried again, a bit louder. Once again Ike grunted, but he responded soon after,

"Hey, Micaiah, can we talk later? I have something _else _I need to take care of." Micaiah gave him the okay and they hung up.

The silver-haired woman couldn't help but think that Ike was frustrated with her. She couldn't think about what she might have done to set him off. Growling with frustration, she slammed her face into a pillow, screaming as loud as she could into it. She could feel tears begin to form in her eyes as different thoughts raced through her mind at once.

'_Does Ike hate me for what I said?' _she thought. _'Is that why he sounded so angry? Maybe that's why he wanted to hang up__,__s__o he could break up with me later tonight. No . . . you mustn't worry about it__,__-- Otherwise, he really __**might**__break up with me!' _

Micaiah chuckled softly. Just keep thinking on the positive side; that's what she would do. She wiped a tear from her eye and sat up, grabbing her phone, and called Sothe. He picked up fairly quickly, sounding happy about something.

"Hello, Micaiah. What's going on?" he asked casually.

Micaiah cleared her throat before speaking. "I . . . Sothe, I think Ike is mad at me. Can I come over?"

"Do you need me to pick you up?" He heard her mumble a soft 'yes' before he hung up and went out to his car.

--

Ike groaned as his arm dropped to his side, his phone still clutched tightly in his hand. He turned off his television and got up, stretching before walking to his bedroom.

His room was rather plain. Sky blue walls surrounded him; his bed lay horizontally in the room next to a small window. A large dresser was placed across from the bed, and a wooden desk with a laptop was next to the dresser.

Ike sighed before taking a seat in front of his laptop.

--

Meanwhile, Sothe and Micaiah sat down in Sothe's room. Micaiah lied on his bed, while he sat in his office chair. The silver-haired woman sighed when she settled down, looking over at her friend with a strange look, a look the green-haired man had never before seen on the woman.

"So . . . what did he say?" Sothe started uneasily. He didn't want to bring discomfort to Micaiah, but he had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"I . . . he didn't say anything," she replied. "He told me that he would take care of the problem by himself. Then he got angry at me for nothing." A tear slid down her face slowly, and Sothe reached out to wipe it off. This earned a small smile from the silver-haired woman.

"So . . . I'm assuming you two aren't dating anymore?" the young man said; he sounded a little more than hopeful when he spoke. Micaiah gave him a scared look.

"I . . . I hope not. I don't know what I would do without him, Sothe. I think I truly did fall in love with Ike."

Sothe looked at Micaiah with a face that went from one of almost jealousy to understanding.

The green-haired man stood up and walked over the Micaiah, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. The young woman looked up at him surprised, slowly wrapping her arms around him and crying in his strong chest.

"Micaiah," he whispered, "I'm sorry I tried to ruin this. I can see you two really do care for each other. I . . . I guess I was blinded from that truth. It's probably my fault he's mad at you." Micaiah's responded with a sniff, as if that was urging her friend to continue. "What's Ike's number? I'm going to talk to him."

The silver-haired woman smiled softly before pulling her phone out and reading the number to Sothe. It was only several minutes later that the Ike decided to pick up his phone.

--

Ike slept soundly on his bed, phone sitting beside him as he snored. The phone rang several times before the man arose from his slumber and answered sleepily.

"Hello?" he mumbled softly.

"Is this Ike?" asked a familiar voice. Ike was sure he knew who it was, but was too tired to recognize it.

"It is. May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"You spoke with me mere hours ago, Ike. How could you have forgotten?"

Ike's brain finally started working again, as he was suddenly aware of whom he was speaking with.

"Sothe?!" he roared into the phone. "What do you want? I already told you, I'm going to prove to you that Micaiah is more than just some woman to me."

"Ike, calm down and listen to me now," The younger male spoke softly. "Micaiah wants to know if you love her."

"More than anything . . ." Ike replied having calmed down.

"Why are you mad at her then?"

"I'm not mad at her. Where did you hear such a tale?" Ike said; he was losing his temper once again.

"I heard this . . . ." Sothe paused. "From Micaiah."

--

It had been almost a week since the conversation with Ike, Micaiah and Sothe.

Micaiah had taken to instant messaging with Ike and Sothe during this period of time. The three had been attempting to fix the relationship, but each time they ended the chat however, someone was always angry at someone else. Ike usually got mad at Sothe and Micaiah at Ike for getting mad at Sothe. It seemed as though the cycle would never end.

Then Ike, who had just returned from classes one day, decided to take this conversation to the next level.

The conversation window had opened on the blue haired man's screen. He sighed as the other two greeted him happily. Finally, he spoke.

"_[I have an announcement about class for you two.]" _Ike typed.

"_[What's going on? Don't tell me that they are going to_ _cancel all classes today?]" _Sothe typed furiously.

"_[No. Actually, all classes after this week are cancelled until next month.]" _

Both Micaiah and Sothe nodded to themselves. Classes cancelled for the whole last week of this month . . . Just perfect.

"_[Anyway . . . should we get onto the discussion? I've got an idea.]" _Ike typed.

"_[What do you have in mind?]" _Micaiah asked curiously. She sat back in her chair as she waited for him to reply. Sothe had asked the same thing as her.

"_[Why don't we all meet up at my apartment and discuss this.]" _Ike responded. _"[I think that by interacting with each other physically, we will figure this mess out easier.]"_

"_[Sounds like a good idea.]" _replied Sothe._ "[I'll pick Micaiah up and we'll be there in a few minutes.]"_

--

It began and ended much like every other time. The three would start of calmly, and then someone wouldn't like something and get angry at the other two. Except this time, like Ike had suspected, they were able to feel each others' emotions better and react to them in a different way.

It was nearing evening when they stopped for the night. Sothe left Micaiah and Ike alone, smiling at the sight of them holding each other close on his couch. The silver-haired woman was happy that they had finally fixed the situation.

"Micaiah, I have to ask you something . . ." Ike started, wrapping his arms around Micaiah's waist and squeezing gently.

Micaiah giggled softly and leaned on his chest. "What's going on?"

"What do you want me to get you . . ." Ike started, a blush forming on his cheeks, "for Christmas?"


	9. Christmas

Okay... this is three days too late. But oh well. I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for this. Blame Fire Emblem and Tales of Symphonia for my absense in this. I got it up though, and I'll hopefully get to start on everything else when I'm not working. Also, the idea for Micaiah's gift was all MangaMan3000's idea. I do not take any credit for it. I'm just using it. Thanks for being patient with me, now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: LLS doesn't own Fire Emblem. We have a copy of the games, we just don't own the rights.

* * *

Micaiah awoke with a start Christmas morning. She could hear her mother in the kitchen and yet, it sounded like someone was with her. It was a deep, masculine voice, a bit muffled due to the distance between her bedroom and the kitchen, but she could tell a man was around. This was weird to Micaiah because, last time she had checked, Alona was still single after the death of Micaiah's father.

She slowly got out of her bed while stretching her arms and yawning. Quickly, the silver haired woman got dressed and opened the door to the hallway. As Micaiah approached the living room; she heard shuffling of feet and quiet whispers of "Here she comes!" and "Okay… I'm going." Which she at first, found suspicious. That was before she entered and looked under her Christmas tree.

Sitting there, with a bow on his head and a warm smile on his face, was Ike. Micaiah looked from Alona, to the blue haired man before running at Ike, a squeal of delight escaping her lips.

"Merry Christmas…" he whispered as he caught her in his arms.

"How did you do this?" she responded.

"Do what? You mean get in the house?"

Micaiah nodded, squeezing Ike's midsection tightly. "Simple, I called your mother and talked it over with her."

Alona picked this moment to walk over to the couple, smiling brightly and chuckling. "Ike wanted to surprise you very much, so he called and we began to plan this whole thing out. I didn't expect him to arrive as early as he did though." Ike smirked,

"I always arrive before the predetermined time. That's just how I am." He let Micaiah out of his arms for air.

She looked him over at this moment; he was wearing simple blue jeans and a blue sweater. He also picked out a nice pair of boots to wear. To Micaiah, they looked to be a bit big on him. She herself was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a long white t-shirt with white socks on her feet. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"So…" Ike started, "What are we doing about lunch and presents?" both females smiled at him before Alona responded,

"Well, I guess I can cook something up real quick. But first, as is tradition in this household, Ike will play Santa and hand out one present for everyone then we will eat." The woman stated matter-of-factly.

Ike's grin twitched as it grew in size. He turned to face the large tree and looked around for a few presents. "I don't see anything under here for me, Micaiah! I'm a bit hurt." He mocked, pulling something out from underneath the tree. Turning to see the women sitting on couches, he handed it to Alona and then sat in Micaiah's lap.

The silver haired woman looked at him with a strange face. Ike pointed to the bow on his head then reached into his pocket for a tag. It read, "To Micaiah from Ike, the best present ever." The blue haired man put on a begging look and whimpered a deep whimper. Micaiah couldn't help giggling before pulling the bow off of his head and kissing the spot that once occupied it.

"Is this all you got me?" She joked, getting a surprised glare from Ike.

"Is this not enough?" he asked pointing to his face and pouting.

Micaiah looked into his sapphire eyes and giggled again. She patted him on the head and he responded with a smile. Then he got off of her lap and looked at Alona, who had begun opening her gift. As she removed the wrapping, she saw a simple white box. She pulled out a beautiful white turtleneck with winter design on the front. She made a surprised face before looking for the tag, reading it aloud once she did locate it, "From Ike, to Micaiah's mother."

Ike smiled and then turned to Micaiah, "So, do I get a gift or am I the only generous one here?" the silver haired woman shot a glare and ran to her bedroom. Both Ike and Alona looked at each other before Alona rose from her spot and escaped into the kitchen. Ike then leaned back and got comfy in his spot on the couch.

It was a few minutes before the silver haired woman came out of her room with her hands placed behind her back. Placing it in Ike's lap from behind him, she then ran around the couch and sat beside him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her before eyeing the small box in front of him. It was a green wrapping with a sky blue ribbon. It looked innocent enough, so Ike began to slowly unwrap it. The box contained the last thing he expected to get; a new sketchbook. Micaiah had known that Ike could draw, hell he'd been doing it since the fourth grade, but to get him something to put his work in? He hadn't expected that from her.

Ike stood up and stalked back over to the tree, grabbing a wrapped square with Micaiah's name scribbled on it, and handing it to her. She gave him a confused look and Ike gestured her to open it. Doing as she was told, the wrapping revealed a book. The book was a soft yellow color and the word 'Thani' was printed on the front. Micaiah's eyes were wide with happiness and the next thing Ike knew, he was tackled to the ground by the silver haired woman.

"Thank you so much, Ike! I can't wait to start reading it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Ike chuckled, "Glad you like it… I looked all over the place for it. But my favorite spot to relax had one last copy."

Now, Alona entered the scene, oven mitts over her hands and an apron across her body. She had a large grin plastered on her face at the scene before her. Her step daughter was on the ground on top of the large, blue haired man that decided to visit. Both young adults blushed fiercely and looked at her sheepishly, hoping they weren't in trouble for the awkward position.

Alona just laughed at the two and turned on her heel, heading back into the kitchen to tend to the meal.

"Do you want any help?" Ike offered.

"No thank you, Ike. You need to be spending time with Micaiah not her step mother." Nodding, Ike started to stand up. He held the silver haired woman tightly as they rose to their feet slowly.

"So, Ike…" Micaiah started, "Why are you here instead of with your family?" Ike looked into her golden eyes before responding,

"We always do family get-togethers on Christmas Eve. My father holds the events every year and so we did that last night, allowing me to come here today." Micaiah made an 'oh' sound before walking over to a couch and sprawling herself across it. Ike made a face before sitting down on the same couch… more importantly, on Micaiah.

Ike shifted his weight so that he wouldn't crush Micaiah, but she could still feel his presence. Micaiah growled as she started hitting his exposed abs, trying to make him get off. He just chuckled and got off. Next, he grabbed her legs and pulled them up before sitting down and laying them on his lap. Micaiah blushed, that was a bold move for him to make.

It was about an hour before Alona announced dinner was served. The three chatted as they ate, Ike mostly explaining how they came to be dating and Alona nodding through the whole story. The table was full of laughter and smiles and before long the three found themselves singing carols before the tree.

Micaiah made a note that Ike's deep voice helped blend of Alona's and hers into a beautiful sound. She was also surprised at how well he could sing. Not many men liked to admit they could sing well, because supposedly singing was for girls and men that did it were weak.

They had just finished "Silent Night" when Alona turned to the young lovers and took a deep breath. "Welcome to our tiny family, Ike." She announced to him.

Ike gave her a confused look before Micaiah clarified, "In other words, she likes you, Ike. She wants you to stay with me and become a part of this family. She trusts you completely."

The blue haired man picked Micaiah up and hugged her tightly. It was every guys hope to have his girlfriends parents trust you. Without that, the relationship always seemed broken. So to Ike, gaining Alona's trust was basically getting the 'OK' to continue loving Micaiah with everything he had.

* * *

Okay... so not quite the ending I was looking for, but I hope it worked alright for everyone. Thanks again to MangaMan for the gift idea, I hope that was what you were looking for when you read that. I couldn't think of anything else to write for it. Read and Review please, and Happy New Year to all!


	10. A first time for everything

*poof* Holy crap I'm sure some of you never saw this coming. Well, it's back and believe me, I have been beating myself up for the longest time for not getting this up LONG ago. But I guess better late than never huh? Anyways, I'm immensly sorry to anyone who was waiting since my last update (in '09) and even to my more recent reviewers. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It was beginning to near graduation day for the seniors of the university. Micaiah noted this dully as she arose from her bed and scanned over her calendar. A small smile graced her lips as she came to today's date… and more specifically; _her _date. It had been planned out several days earlier and no way was the silver haired woman going to miss out on her first _real _date with Ike!

The silver haired woman leapt out of her bed gracefully landing on her feet in front of the two wooden doors that led to her closet. After deeming herself presentable, wearing a pink blouse and red skirt, she exited her room and walked down the hallway leading to her living room; seating herself on a chair and bringing a book to her lap. She _did_ still need to study for her history exam.

--

Ike roused with a low growl deep in his throat, stretching his arms and blinking furiously to better wake himself. After a few minutes of just lying there, the blue-haired man decided to get up and get dressed. He didn't have class today, luckily, but today was an important day, and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

A few minutes of picking out something appropriate later and Ike emerged from his small apartment home, locking the door and heading towards the elevator. It was a somewhat gloomy day. The sky was overcast with clouds that threatened to bring heavy rain and a chilly wind blew harshly, making the blue haired man shiver slightly. Ike sighed as he shook his head softly. If this didn't clear up it might be a pain in the ass to deal with later on.

The blue haired man's first stop this morning was a small, yet supposedly fancy, restaurant called the "Blue Diamond". The outside of the building had a quaint feel to it. There were a few plants outside for atmosphere as well as a miniature fountain sitting before the entrance. The restaurant building itself was a bit more modest. Delicate designs were painted in soft violet over blue walls and there was expensive looking sea blue-green carpeting as well. The tables set throughout the restaurant were large enough to seat a family of six. Each one had a white cloth set perfectly on top of it; Ike took a deep breath as he spotted a podium with a young woman kneeling in front of it with a bright smile on her face.

She looked at the customer with a questioned look before actually speaking to him. "Is there something I can help you with today, sir?"

Ike nodded quickly before responding, "Yeah. I was wondering if I could move the reservation time for Ike Gawain to six instead of eight?"

He watched the woman flip through some papers quickly before pulling one out and taking a few seconds to look through it. She set it down and looked over a board set before her and, after grabbing a pencil, erased something and wrote something else a bit higher up. She smiled at him with a nod.

"Table reservation for Ike Gawain scheduled for 6 'O Clock tonight. Thank you for your service, sir!"

The blue haired male nodded his thanks before walking back towards the entrance. That was easier than he thought it might be, considering how long it took to get the initial reservation. Sighing, he got into his truck to continue with his errands.

--

The pencil spun in small circles on her desk. She had gotten stuck on a question and had been stuck on it for awhile. Most of the test was done. Only a few questions had yet to be answered. She jerked her head upward towards the clock hanging over the door. 11:25 already… no wonder she was hungry. She allowed her eyes to scan over the classroom. Noticing several of her classmates had finished and escaped the classroom already. The exam has started at nine and had about two hundred questions on it. She was on one ninety-five.

She looked back at her sheet. The question bothered her not because it was difficult or exact, but because the answer was on the tip of her tongue. _"Let's see… the creatures in ancient times known for their ferocity in battle as well as their unique ability to shape shift were known as…" _She growled softly. She _knew_ this question. Why couldn't she get it?

After a few moments of what seemed like perpetual silence, barring that other students were rising to hand in their tests, she finally scribbled in her answer. "Laguz. They were called Laguz." She scrutinized.

She didn't spend much more time in the room. Standing proudly she grabbed her test sheet and placed it carefully on the edge of her professor's desk. Professor Stefan looked up from his magazine and down to the stack of papers, and then looked up to meet Micaiah with his red eyes. A curt nod later and Micaiah was out the door, walking quickly through the nearly empty halls of the large building.

She exited out from two red doors and turned towards the parking lot. As she looked up at the sky, she unknowingly mirrored her boyfriend's actions and sighed softly. There was a slight drizzle in the air now though. She looked at her phones clock; 11:40 and it was drizzling. Hopefully, she thought, that it would clear up by five.

Looking at the parking lot she spotted a familiar mop of green hair heading towards his car. She broke into a jog, running towards him with a bright smile painted on her features. The silver haired woman beat her childhood friend to his car and leaned against it softly, so as not to activate the alarm, to wait for him. It only took a few seconds for the male to stop walking and notice her there. A smirk fought its way onto his face and he walked towards her with outstretched arms.

"Hey, how'd your test go?" He asked as he lifted her smaller body into the air.

Micaiah scowled in response, "I forgot what a Laguz was called… but other than that I hope good."

Sothe put her down with a grin and hopped into the vehicle beside him, unlocking the door for the silver-haired beauty. "So, I have another class today at 2 so lunch and then I'll take you home?" Micaiah nodded curtly and leaned back in the soft leather of her friend's Lexus.

--

Later that evening Micaiah had just popped out of the shower, a fresh look on her countenance as her eyes scanned the room before her. On her bed lay her outfit, outside of the bedroom door; Ike was doing what, to Micaiah, sounded like pushups… which was impressive considering the nice shirt and pants he chose to wear. Her eyes glittered as she slipped on the dress, looking at herself in the mirror occasionally.

The dress itself was actually not too bad; light pink in color with red lining. A v-neck style that hugged her body up until it flared slightly at the hips. She also wore red flats that matched the red lining of the dress. _Not too shabby, not great but good enough for this little occasion. _Micaiah thought to herself, spinning once to get a good look at herself before walking out of the room to greet her boyfriend.

The man in question was just getting up from exercise when he heard the door close and the woman emerge from the hallway, a soft pink hue on his cheeks. The silver-haired beauty wasn't completely sure if the color was due to her, or the strenuous activity he was doing. Either way, it looked kind of adorable on his usually cold face.

--

At the restaurant the food was quite delectable. Ike had finished the last of his 6oz. steak with crinkle cut fries and resolved to sit and watch the young woman finish her chicken tortellini. Occasionally he spotted her golden orbs flick up to meet his and each time he offered a small smile before she dove back into her meal. Once she was done and their waitress, the girl from earlier Ike noted, had taken their plates Micaiah spoke.

"Seriously… how are you able to finish your food so quickly? Did you even taste it?" Ike smirked.

"Military basic taught me to eat that quick. I promise if I ate like you at basic I would have starved." He waited for her to speak, she urged him on. "It was literally take a bite and get back in formation. But yes, I did taste it." He added smartly.

"I…" The young woman stopped; looking at her phone before continuing. 7:34. "I guess I should be getting home now, huh?" Ike looked at _his _watch before jumping out of his seat. He pulled out Micaiah's chair and allowed her to stand before pushing it back in, paid for their meal, and left the restaurant to take the silver-haired woman home.

It was nearing eight when they pulled into her apartment's driveway. Micaiah could see a light on in her apartment and opened the truck door. She made sure she had all of her belongings and prepared to split for the night when Ike's large hand stopped her. As her head angled up to him she felt lips and saw nothing but his blue hair. On his face his eyes were closed and his face flushed unlike Micaiah had ever seen and suddenly, she felt the wanting of the man before her. She allowed herself to kiss back before Ike pulled back with a heavy breath. Both of them stared at each other a moment longer, both the color of the sky before day becomes night.

"Good night." Ike offered softly, allowing himself one last peck on the cheek.

Micaiah beamed, "Yeah, night." _I love you_ she thought.

That night both blue and silver haired lovers had the best sleep they could remember.

* * *

It took me a long time to finish writing this. What with random flash drive memory wipes, rotc formal inspections, school in general. But I hope those of you I kept waiting enjoyed this enough to leave me a review! Pwease?


End file.
